Prophylaxis
by mischievous101
Summary: To me, life is simply a chess game. But how does everything she does contradict me? One-shot. So very, very short...


**A/N: Hiya! I'm back and with another -hopefully longer- one-shot! Now. Clary will be "guest-starring" at the end, simply because she butted in while I was writing this. Enjoy! (At least, I hope...)**

Prophylaxis

_By Bunnie_

Underneath the thick veil, she is quite the chess master.

I was the Queen. I sat happily with my king, protected by our pawns and bishops and rooks and knights. We watched as our side constantly felled the other.

We were the heroes, the protagonists, the main characters. Guess what color we were?

No, not white—black.

The other side moved first, thinking it had the advantage—it didn't. Out side had weaved delusions in its delicate web of thoughts.

My king and I sent forward our pawns, and strategically plucked hers one by one.

But this opponent was a strange player. She sent out her troops, recklessly and carelessly.

Soon, all that was left was me, my king, and the Other.

Our side still had a rook, two bishops and a few pawns, while she had only herself and the King.

I was so engrossed in this exchange, I did not notice my partner change, moving ever closer-physically and figuratively-to the enemy.

Before I knew it, he was standing next to my mortal enemy-the other Queen.

What? This is impossible! Is he a fool? Does he want to get captured? What is he playing at?

What is _she_ playing at?

The battle went on. I placed move after move, carefully planning everything out so that the board was simply wood for my traps. I tried to reclaim my King, but strangely, she was painting him white.

The once-faithful rook to me stood by my King's side.

Why? More importantly, _how_?

The opponent moved forward, knocking down a pawn.

No matter. The pawn was simply a piece to be manipulated, after all.

She, the White Queen, moved closer. Touching my end of the board, old and new team members sprung forth.

I quickly sidestepped, eating her king along the way.

_Game over_, I shouted.

She stared at me blankly.

My king-no, now her king- beckoned me to switch sides. _Come on_, he said. _It is better here. Trust me._ He seemed to mock me, like he knew something I didn't.

I wasn't going to fall for it again. _Game over_, I insisted. _Your king is gone._

The other Queen glanced at my- no, _her_ other king.

She cheated the rules- how? Everything was carefully planned, from the start.

Pawns were simply pawns.

Rooks were simply rooks.

All to be manipulated into completing my tasks with perfection.

_How did everything go out of hand?_

It was too much. It was impossible. This defied everything I lived by, everything! All the carefully arranged pieces...I might as well put up a good fight until the end.

It was so cliché. Foolish, even.

Yet, I placed move after move, tried every possible maneuver, from the simplest to the most complicated-taking down everything, everything that my mortal enemy held near. Soon, the only thing that was left was her and my arch-King.

I tried to take him down, too. Though there was hesitation in my heart, I tried. He intercepted every move.

I was finally ready to give up. He beckoned me over, yet again. I stared. Should I? Would I?

I complied.

Now, I stand ,enlightened, in white, defeating all evil in Black and persuading those that can be persuaded over to our side.

I stand, realizing: _Life is not a chess game. It is something more fragile, more complicated-_

_Yet more beautiful._

**A/N: Nya, so short =.=' Hi~~~! I'm just going to say, Clary and I are going to post a new fanfic soon! Actually, three. Just under the same title, because they're too short to be on their own. Also, this time, it won't be my usual metaphor type that I seem to have a weird obsession with. It will be completely and totally raaaandom~~!**

**Clary: Let's say it involves a failed experiment, lollipops, Holly's worst nightmare and chopped onions.**

**Bunnie: We'll get to it, we're just having problems contacting each other. So, coming soon, the second collaboration between Clary and me! ^_^**

**Oh, and, review because I told you so. And I'm wondering why I keep writing metaphors** ***shrugs* **


End file.
